Sonic Needs a Favor
by Siru Drawoh
Summary: Sonic needs help with something and decides to go to his best friend Tails for help. Will Sonic get what he needs, or will Tails complicate things? First oneshot.


Sonic Needs a Favor

It was a sunny, uneventful, afternoon. Sonic the Hedgehog was on his way to Tails' house to ask him something important. He was holding a half eaten chocolate ice cream cone that he had gotten from money he "borrowed" from Shadow. "Gotta remember to get more money soon," he said out loud to himself. Soon, Sonic was at Tails' door, moments away from knocking, when he heard a speaker pop on. He looked to his left and saw a speaker that wasn't there when he looked in that direction a few minutes ago. "That's... weird. Don't remember that random speaker being there." More pops and cracks came from the speaker, then came a voice.

"Sonic, that you," a familiar voice asked.

"Yeah Tails, it's me. Lemme in, I gotta ask you something."

"Okay, just a second Sonic!" The speaker popped some more and Sonic heard Tails mumbling something about a button and not being able to find it's "bitch ass", but decided his mind was playing tricks on him. When did Tails ever say things like "bitch ass" or "whore muffin"? Tails was too good of a kid to say anything like "skank burger" or "raccoon dildo". Needless to say, those mumbled words kept entering Sonic's head. 'Need to find some kind of medication to stop the voices I guess. Maybe this is what makes Shadow so... shit your pants scary.' After making that mental note and another one that said never to be around Shadow when he had a gun and that "scary, rape look in his eyes", he heard the door click and the speaker pop once again. "Okay, it's unlocked. Come on in," Tails said. Sonic thought he heard the words "shit burrito button", but once again shook it off as a random voice in his head.

Sonic opened the door and walked into Tails' place right as he finished his ice cream cone. The place looked exactly the same as the last time was there. Tails was always making new things and updating loads of creations, but he left his house relatively the same. That always amused Sonic. He headed to the lab where he assumed Tails was located. In a few seconds, Sonic arrived at the lab. As much time as Tails spent making things, the lab remained amazingly clean. Soon, the silhouette of Sonic's twin tailed best friend came into view, then Tails fully emerged, standing next to what seemed to be a lit Bunson Burner. "Hi Sonic, what do you need," he asked in a cheery voice with a smile on his face that made you just want to punch the cute little bastard till he was beaten to death.

"I wanted to ask you if you could do me a favor. See I need-" was all Sonic could say before the twin tailed fox started laughing so hard, even the Ultimate Life Form would puke from the force of it. It surprised Sonic that Tails could handle that kind of laughter, and it annoyed him that he didn't let him finish his sentence. He almost punched the fox in the face, but held back the urge. 'Save it Sonic, you may need to punch him later. For now hold in the urge to maim him. Good Sonic, have a cookie. _Oh boy, a cookie! Where is it! I'm gonna get that cookie! Ohh my god where is that damn cookie!?_ Oh yeah, it doesn't exist. My bad me. _You promised me a cookie bastard!_ Sheesh, calm down me! I'll get you one later. _Sonic is satisfied with your promise other Sonic._ My god, I do need crazy pills,' was what he told himself.

After a few minutes of non-stop laughter and what Sonic thought was a laugh fart, Tails calmed down, tears running down his eyes, and spoke. "That.. that was just too funny! **You** need **my** help? That's hilarious!" Sonic didn't understand what was so funny about that, so he decided to ask.

"What's so funny about that?"

"The great hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, who can take on an army of Eggman robots, who took on Perfect Chaos, the Biolizard, Eggman-nega, Metal Sonic, Imperiator Ix, and loads of other bad guys who I really can't remember right now needs the help of me, Miles "Tails" Prower, his **sidekick**! That's what's so funny!"

"Ooooooookay? So, are you gonna help me or not Tails?"

"Yeah, I'll help you Sonic. My friend, my pal, my best friend that wouldn't know where his big, blue, idiotic head was if it wasn't for me. My friend who wouldn't know what two plus two was without me. My buddy who wouldn't be able to breathe if it wasn't for me. My idiotic friend that wouldn't know which hole food went in if it wasn't for his wonderfully smart friend, Tails." Tails went on and on with the gloats/insults until Sonic finally said something.

"Uhh... Tails?"

"Yes my unbelievably idiotic friend Sonic?"

"Your butt's on fire..."

"Ahh! Put it out!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
